memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Livingston
'''Livingston was a lionfish kept by Jean-Luc Picard in his ready room aboard the for the duration of the ship's existence. The spherical aquarium was located in the corner of the ready room, next to the viewport. ( ) In 2364, Lieutenant Commander Data examined Livingston's fish tank very closely with a magnification glass, as the android was implementing some of Sherlock Holmes' characteristics at the time. ( ) Livingston was seen while Captain Picard discussed the situation on Ventax II with Dr. Howard Clark. ( ) When visiting Picard in his ready room, Berlinghoff Rasmussen examined the fish and knocked on its aquarium. ( ) The Borg Hugh examined Livingston very closely when he was beamed into the ready room in late 2368. ( ) Both Q and DaiMon Lurin took great interest in the fish in early 2369, closely examining Livingston in the tank. ( ) Later that year, Captain Edward Jellico ordered that Livingston be removed from the ready room after he assumed command of the Enterprise. ( ) When the Enterprise underwent a baryon sweep at Arkaria Base in late 2369, Livingston and his tank were removed from the ready room. ( ) When visiting a holographic representation of the , Deanna Troi wondered how Jonathan Archer could have survived without a fish tank in his ready room. ( ) After being affected by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, William T. Riker attempted to break open Livingston's fish tank, possibly in order to consume him. Fortunately, he did not succeed. The fish had been affected by the Syndrome as well and was transformed into a jellyfish-like creature. ( ) Q thought Picard was probably worried about his fish as well as his ship and his crew after the captain saved Humanity from the effects of an anti-time anomaly in the Devron system in 2370. ( ) ]] Livingston was given a much larger aquarium by 2371. Unfortunately, the Enterprise-D was soon destroyed, although Livingston's tank remained intact and survived the crash of the saucer section on Veridian III. ( ) However, Moore later suggested that the fish was eaten by Data's cat Spot by commenting "Spot had to eat something in those long hours before Data found him." }} Appendices Background information "Unofficial name given by the ''Star Trek production crew to the Australian lion fish that lived in the salt water aquarium in Picard's ready room. Livingston was named for Star Trek producer David Livingston. "I can see the resemblance," says Bob Justman." ( ) According to Ronny Cox, Patrick Stewart hated Livingston's presence in the ready room, and constantly petitioned the producers to remove the fish. Stewart, a strong animal rights advocate who opposes many forms of pet ownership, felt that using a captive animal in an ornamental display was "immoral" and inconsistent with TNG's core theme of exploring the inherent dignity of different species across the galaxy. Cox, who called Stewart's point "well taken", stated that Livingston's temporary removal in "Chain of Command" was thus a "sort of a bone they threw to Patrick". Livingston's aquarium was not readily visible in , but production photos of the set reveal that it was present. Livingston was not part of the set for and . Livingston was portrayed by a in nearly every appearance. Only in did the fish change species and appear as a . Livingston is the first of five recurring pets, which include Spot, Chester, and Porthos, and Number One. External links * * de:Picards Zierfisch Category:Individual animals Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel